


Dress to Impress

by velvetjinx



Series: Candids 'verse [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1: "See-through is very you. Does it come with matching panties?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress to Impress

Ryan, contrary to popular belief, is not so clueless about his wardrobe that he would voluntarily wear a mesh shirt on TV in front of millions of viewers (even if he does have a t-shirt on underneath), and yet here he is. Brian has already made a few thinly veiled, not-so-subtly snide remarks about it; Ryan ignores him, which isn’t anything unusual, and talks to the kids, pretending not to notice the way they’re trying not to laugh. 

He’s starting to wonder about this, but then he remembers his reasoning, and steels his resolve. And live in 3…2…1….

They manage to get through introducing Randy and Paula without any hitches, even throwing in a joke about how the tabloids seem to think that he’s hooking up with Paula – which is funnier on more levels than he’s _ever_ going to go into in a public forum – before they get to Simon. Ryan tries not to let anyone see how on-edge he is about what Simon has to say this week about his wardrobe. In fact, he kinda hopes that Simon doesn’t say anything about it, because Ryan really doesn’t want to think about why Simon is paying so much attention to his shirt since he doesn’t want to embarrass himself on live national television. Again.

But of _course_ Simon can’t not say anything. Partly because it would look weird if he ignored what might be the gayest thing that Ryan has ever worn in front of people – in the daytime at least – and partly because, well, he’s Simon. It’s like a compulsion with him or something. 

First, Brian makes some kind of joke that makes no sense and everyone mostly ignores, because Ryan has other things on his mind, although it’s mostly because it’s Brian and if Ryan _can_ ignore him, he does. Instead, he smiles at Simon.

“How are you today, buddy?” He knows that the viewing public will get a kick out of that, him calling Simon his ‘buddy’, since most of them think that he and Simon hate each other. Ryan happens to think that this is hilarious, but since it actually works for him, for more than one reason, he’s not planning to do anything to contradict the idea. 

Simon smiles back, replying, “I’m feeling good, actually, yeah.” Ryan almost lets himself relax, just for a nanosecond, when Simon continues, “And can I just say I love the blouse?”

Ryan can’t help but open his mouth to say something – he’s hoping it’s going to be witty and scathing, rather than incoherent and revealing – but gets distracted by the hoots of laughter from the contestants. He pretends to pout, knowing he isn’t fooling anyone since he could hardly expect anything else wearing _this_ , but apparently Simon isn’t finished.

“I’m serious; see-through is very you. Does it come with matching panties?” 

Ryan tries to ignore the way Simon looks him up and down when he says that, heat in his gaze, and quips about Simon checking him out before moving on to the segment about Delano Cagnolatti’s disqualification. As they play the video, Ryan concentrates on his job, instead of Simon’s words. Or at least, he tries to. It’s not easy, because Ryan knows something that the viewers don’t know – will _never_ know; or at least, he hopes not – and if he’s not careful it’s going to drive him crazy before the show is over.

Somehow, though, he manages to get through what is possibly the most difficult 45 minutes of his life, but he can’t escape straight afterwards. If he’s honest, he likes this part – he’s spent more time with these kids than they’ve edited in on the TV show, and he actually genuinely likes some of them. Dunkelman has spent barely any time with them, since as far as he’s concerned it isn’t part of his ‘job’, but Ryan feels like that sort of detachment will show up on TV. Besides, he does actually want to get to know the people who come through here, because they’re getting criticism from the judges every week – well, okay, not so much from Paula, but even she can damn with faint praise sometimes – and he really feels for these kids, and wants them to know that not everyone who works on the show is going to be a jerk to them.

When he finally escapes back to his dressing room, he washes the make-up off as quickly as possible. The kids are long gone back to the mansion by now, and Randy and Paula generally head home as soon as they can, so the only people around the set are random crew members who have all been in the business long enough to know better than to bother the stars of a TV show unless it’s some kind of emergency.

Which is why, when there’s a brisk knock at the door, Ryan knows who it is even before he opens it to see Simon standing there, looking…vaguely uncomfortable. Ryan grins.

“You all right there, Si?” 

Simon growls as he pushes Ryan back into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. “No. I am not all right. Do you have _any_ idea how uncomfortable I’ve been this evening?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Simon. Did _you_ just wear a ridiculous, see-through shirt on live television?” Ryan bites out, but he’s only half serious. His discomfort was all psychological; Simon’s is a little more…tangible, but Ryan isn’t about to concede the point.

The comment has the desired effect, though. Simon’s eyes narrow, and he shoves Ryan back onto the sofa. Ryan lands with an ‘oof!’, planting his hands on either side of himself to stop himself from falling over. When Simon’s hands go to his own fly, Ryan tries not to look too eager (tries and _fails_ , oh god, he knows he doesn’t manage it ‘cause he can see the mocking glint in Simon’s eyes) as Simon toes off his shoes and pushes down his trousers to expose the source of his… _discomfort_. Ryan licks his lips as the mesh panties are revealed, Simon’s hard cock clearly visible underneath, stretching out the material. Unable to resist, he lunges forward, sucking the hot skin through the fabric, and chuckling at the sharply indrawn breath from above him. He feels Simon’s hand slide into his hair and he moves his head back slightly, shooting Si a sultry, heavy-eyed look. 

Without breaking eye contact, he leans in and licks a wet strip right up Simon’s cock, the rough fabric chafing unpleasantly on his tongue. Simon’s jaw flexes and his nostrils flare, and Ryan can tell that he’s trying not to give Ryan the satisfaction of some kind of reaction, but he can feel Simon’s fingers tighten slightly in his hair and knows that he’s getting to him. Ryan grins and sucks hard at the head through the material, and Simon groans as his hips jerk sharply. _Gotcha_.

“Want something?” he asks, eyebrow raised, and Simon glares at him, pulling sharply on his hair. Figuring that he’s teased Simon enough – after all, Simon has just spent the last few hours in these panties, and it could hardly have been the most comfortable experience of his life – Ryan reaches up and pulls the underwear down, before sucking most of Simon’s cock into his mouth in one go. He ignores the muttered “oh, _god_ ,” from above him, and concentrates on alternating between practically swallowing Simon’s cock and pulling right off to tease the head, because he knows it drives Simon crazy when he does that. Ryan knows how good he is at this; although, contrary to popular belief, he’s never used it to gain any kind of success in the industry. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t enjoy it half as much if he had – certainly wouldn’t be as hard as he is now, just from the feel and the taste and the sound. 

He can tell that Simon’s getting close, and pulls right off, causing Simon to let out a whine that Ryan _knows_ he’ll deny later. Rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on Simon’s hipbones, he leans down and sucks gently at Simon’s balls, before saying hoarsely, “C’mon, just fuck my mouth, Si, it’s okay, c’mon, do it.” As soon as his mouth is back on Simon’s dick he closes his eyes and relaxes his jaw, as Simon starts to thrust; slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Ryan’s eyes begin to water, but he just keeps sucking and swallowing, saliva dripping down his chin and Simon’s cock slipping down the back of his throat, and then Simon’s stilling and shuddering and coming in hot thick pulses, and Ryan doesn’t stop swallowing until Simon gasps sharply and pulls out. 

Unable to hold on much longer, he stands up, kissing Simon hungrily as he rubs his erection against Simon’s hip. Simon’s hand goes to his fly, and there’s a lot of fumbling and almost unbearable pressure on his cock before Simon manages to push down his pants and underwear enough to start jerking him off. It only takes two strokes before he comes hard over Simon’s fist, panting into Si’s mouth as his knees buckle just a little from the force of it. He drags Si down onto the sofa with him, resting his head on Simon’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath, enjoying the closeness while he can since he knows that Simon will only tolerate this post-coital almost-snuggling for a few moments.

Sure enough, it’s not long before Simon stands up to go, tucking himself back in and walking towards the door. He turns back just as he reaches for the door handle, and raises a sarcastic eyebrow. 

“I still can’t believe that you took the bet to wear that ghastly blouse on television,” he says mockingly, and Ryan grins.

“If you hadn’t told me you’d wear the panties if I dared to then I wouldn’t have, darlin’,” he laughs, exaggerating his accent so he drawls the last word, and Simon smirks back before heading out the door. Ryan’s head drops back onto the backrest of the sofa and he closes his eyes. He’s still not entirely sure what the hell he’s doing with Simon – he’s not even sure they always like each other – but he’ll be damned if he’s willing to give it up any time soon. He makes himself presentable and leaves his dressing room, whistling cheerily to himself. He’s already got an idea of how he’s going to drive Simon crazy next week.

Oh, yeah. Sometimes? Ryan Seacrest fucking _loves_ his job.


End file.
